Wedding Bells
by Samiii-chan
Summary: Roy Mustang heiratet und alle sind glücklich - nur Riza nicht, denn sie ist leider nicht seine Braut. Ob sie jemand trösten wird? Ob auch sie ihr Gück findet... selber lesen    RizaxIhr-werdet-es-schon-rausfinden... xD


Wedding Bells

Sie stand da und überlegte was sie anziehen sollte. Natürlich besaß sie ein Kleid - immerhin war sie eine Frau - aber sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich schick zu machen. Nicht DAFÜR.  
Am liebsten würde sie ganz in Schwarz gehen, in Trauerfarbe. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Denn am liebsten würde sie gar nicht erst hingehen.  
Mustangs Hochzeit. Roys Hochzeit. Eine Hochzeit mit einer Frau, die nicht sie war.  
Die Blonde hatte schon immer geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Oberst hatte sich wirklich richtig verliebt. Nur nicht in sie.  
Was hatte sie schon erwartet - dass er sich irgendwie an seine eiskalte Babysitterin verlieben würde? Dass sie eines Tages seine Braut sein würde? Ja... das hatte sie.

Sie seufzte und musterte sich im Badspiegel. Die blonden Haare fielen ihr offen auf die Schultern, rostbraune Augen blickten sie traurig an-  
"Reiß dich zusammen Riza!"  
Mit diesen Worten ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte das Kleid aus dem Schrank. Es war nicht sexy. Es ließ sie auch nicht süß aussehen oder so. Es war einfach nur ein dunkelblaues Kleid, bodenlang mit Spagettiträgern und es lies auch nicht allzu tief blicken.  
Nichts, dass Männer dazu bringen würde sie für eine Sexbombe zu halten. Nichts, dass die Frauen dazu bringen würde, vor Neid zu erblassen. Es war einfach nur ein Kleid.

Riza mochte keine Kleider. Sie mochte auch keine Röcke. Und erst recht mochte sie keine Stöckelschuhe, doch genau diese würde sie anziehen müssen. Immerhin konnte man zu einem Kleid keine Militärstiefel tragen. Auch wenn es nur-ein-einfaches-Kleid war. Und auch wenn es wirklich bequem wäre.  
Sie trug kein Make Up. Sie hielt es für ziemlich unwichtig, nur wie jeden Tag auch hatte sie Mascara aufgelegt. Ohne kamen ihr ihre Augen immer so ausdruckslos vor.  
Sie war fertig und musterte sich wieder im Spiegel. Nichts auffälliges. Wie immer. Ob es Roy überhaupt auffallen würde, wenn sie nicht käme? Sie fragte sich sowieso, was sie auf dieser Hochzeit groß tun sollte. Roy und seiner Frau - an deren Stelle doch eigentlich sie selbst stehen wollte - gratulieren und sich dann am Kuchen fett futtern, weil sie traurig und depressiv war? Weil sowieso niemand mit ihr auf so einer Hochzeit tanzen würde?  
Die Blonde wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht auf diese dämliche Hochzeit.

Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Weinte sie etwa schon länger? Nun ja, es war eh egal. Es würde sie doch niemand so genau ansehen, um die verweinten Augen bemerken zu können. Und wenn - wer würde sich schon darum kümmern?

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als sie ein Klingeln an der Tür hörte. Sie fragte sich wer es wohl sein würde, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde bis die Hochzeit beginnen würde. Also wenn sie niemand abholen wollte, wer würde dann um 9 Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag von ihr wollen?  
"Die Tür ist offen," rief sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Noch immer liefen die heißen Wasserperlen über ihr Gesicht - und hatten sicher schon sämtliche Wimperntusche über ihr Gesicht verteilt.

Havoc hörte die Stimme seiner Kollegin. Hatte sie sich nicht angehört, als würde sie weinen? Hatte er also recht gehabt? Der blonde Leutnant hatte den ganzen Tag lang über seine Kollegin nachgedacht. Nein, er dachte schon dran seit der Oberst von seiner Verlobung erzählt hatte. Havoc hatte sich gefreut.  
Das hießt, endlich würde ihm der Schwarzhaarige ihm seine Dates nicht mehr wegschnappen. Doch er hatte auch den Blick von Hawkeye gesehen. Geschockt. Traurig.  
Schon seit diesem Tag war ihre Laune noch schlechter als sonst, sie schien bedrückt zu sein und nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Kurz: er machte sich sorgen um die Blonde.

Er trat jetzt weiter in die Wohnung und sah sich um. Wo war Riza nur?  
Da hörte er ein Schluchzen - sie weinte tatsächlich - er folgte dem Geräusch. Und fand sich schließlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder. Und auf ihrem Bett gekauert saß Riza.  
Mit offenen Haaren. Mit Stöckelschuhen. In einem Kleid. Und es war nicht nur irgendein Kleid. Es war schlicht, lang, einfach. Und doch wirkte seine Kollegin unbeschreiblich sanft, verletzlich und auch - er wagte kaum es zu denken - irgendwie sexy darin.

Sie hob jetzt den Kopf um zu sehen wer denn in ihre Wohnung gekommen war.  
Seine leuchtend blauen Augen trafen die ihre... rostrot und mit einem Ausdruck, der dafür sorgte, dass sich in ihm irgendwas schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und der Mascara zerlaufen. Sie wirkte traurig, fast schon depressiv. Und trotzdem - jetzt dachte er schon wieder so was - irgendwie wirklich schön.  
"Hallo Oberleutnant," begrüßte er sie jetzt leise. In seinen meerblauen Augen lag ein sanfter und freundlicher Blick.  
Er versuchte damit aber eigentlich nur seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte - er wusste ja nicht einmal wieso genau er hierhergekommen war.

"Hallo." Sie schniefte und versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es gelang nicht, immer neue kamen nach.  
Der Blonde dachte gar nicht mehr wirklich nach, er ging auf seine Kollegin zu und legte einen Arm um sie. Drückte sie leicht an sich. Strich ihr sanft übers Haar.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen.  
"Hey, was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?"  
Seine Stimme war weiterhin sanft und leise. Und eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass seine Kollegin wegen der Hochzeit weinte, doch vielleicht würde es ihr helfen darüber zu reden.

Und das tat sie auch. Riza wusste nicht wieso der Blonde überhaupt in ihr Apartment war, sie wusste nicht wieso sie ihm alles erzählte. Sie wusste nur dass es sich gut anfühlte, wie er sie im Arm hielt und dass es ihr gut tat sich alles von der Seele zureden. Selbst ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Während Riza erzählte erwachte ein Gefühl in Havoc. Wut. Und zwar auf den Oberst. Wie konnte er so eine wunderschöne Frau so verletzen? Hatte er es nicht bemerkt? Oder wollte er sie nicht? Beides schien ihm schwer vorstellbar.

Irgendwann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie in einer Viertelstunde bei der Trauung des Obersts sein sollten. Nur gut, dass er mit dem Auto gekommen war.  
Sanft löste er die Umarmung und lächelte sie an.  
"Wollen sie noch kurz ins Bad und sich ein wenig.. nun ja, frisch machen? Wir sollten bald fahren." Riza nickte, ging ins Bad, verfluchte dabei ihre Stöckelschuhe und kam dann, mit sauberem Gesicht und einer neuen Schicht Mascara im Gesicht, wieder zu dem Blonden zurück.  
"Vielen Dank," sagte sie leise mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Havoc wusste, wofür sie sich bedankte. Auch er lächelte. Und fragte sich erneut, wie der Oberst bloß jemand anderen heiraten konnte als Riza.

Während der Trauung hielt er ihre Hand. Riza hatte nichts dagegen. Diese Berührung und der Halt, den ihr Kollege ihr damit gab, bewahrte sie davor erneut in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Die beiden saßen ganz hinten in dem festlich in Weiß und Rosa geschmückten Raum, um dem die Hochzeit stattfand. Erstens weil sie ziemlich spät gekommen waren und zweitens weil Jean irgendwie fürchtete, Riza könnte aufspringen und anfangen, Catherine - Mustangs Verlobte - zu erwürgen. Denn ihre Pistolen hatte sie zuhause gelassen. Unter dem Kleid ging das einfach nicht. Und nein, sie war sicher nicht glücklich darüber gewesen.

Als sie an die Stelle kamen, an der der Oberst "ja" sagen musste drückte Riza die Hand ihre Kollegen so sehr, dass der einen kleinen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste.  
Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Er lächelte zurück.

Der Rest des Vormittags - und auch der Großteil des Nachmittags - verlief fast normal.  
Havoc ließ die Blonde nicht aus seinen Augen, er lenkte sie ab, wenn der traurige Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.  
Dann wurde es Abend, Zeit für den Hochzeitstanz. Und Riza musste ganz dringend aufs Klo. Er verstand sie gut. Wäre diese Catherine eine seiner Exfreundinnen gewesen, dann wäre er wohl auch ziemlich... depressiv.  
Riza kam zurück als der Tanz geendet hatte. Inzwischen waren viele Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, Havoc konnte sogar erkennen, dass Falman mit Sheska tanzte. Hatten die beiden vielleicht etwas miteinander?

Riza saß neben ihm und beobachtete die Tanzenden. Havoc würde sie nur zu gerne fragen ob sie nicht mit ihm tanzen wollte. Aber er traute sich nicht. Was wäre wenn sie "nein" sagen würde?  
Doch als er wieder diesen traurigen Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht treten sah schoss er alle Vorsicht in den Wind, stand auf und stellte sich vor sie hin. Er streckte auffordernd die Hand aus und fragte mit einem Lächeln: "Darf ich Sie um eine Tanz bitten?"  
Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. Und überlegte. Sie wollte sehr gerne mit ihm tanzen. Also wieso nicht?  
Havoc wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen als sie ihn nun breit anlächelte und ihre Hand in seine legte.  
"Sehr gerne."  
Havoc schloss seine Finger um ihre kühle Hand und sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche.  
Der Blonde war sehr froh, dass seine Mutter früher drauf bestanden hatte, ihm das Tanzen zu lernen. Ansonsten würde er sich jetzt wohl ziemlich blamieren.

Er hielt ihre rechte Hand in seiner linken, seine Rechte lag auf ihrem Rücken. Die Band spiele ein langsames Lied und so fingen die beiden jetzt an, sich im Kreis zu drehen.  
Riza genoss den Tanz. Sie genoss die Nähe ihres Kollegen und als er sie jetzt leicht anlächelte konnte sie gar nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Irgendwann war es spät genug für die beiden um zu gehen, ohne dass es unhöflich wirken würde. Natürlich begleitete der Blonde Riza nach Hause. Sie wirkte schon bei weitem nicht mehr so traurig wie noch am Vormittag. Und sie lächelte.  
Es war Sommer, die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und die engen Gassen, durch die sie beide nach Hause gingen war nur spärlich vom Licht einiger Straßenlaternen beleuchtet.

Jeans Blick ruhte auf seiner Kollegin. Als sie erneut den Schein einer der Laternen trag musterte er sie eingehend. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. In dem Kleid und mit dem Lächelnd im Gesicht wirklich sie so viel weiblicher als sonst und ihm fiel zum ersten Mal wirklich auf dass sie Brüste hatte.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn zu fragen was los war.  
Erstaunt stellte sie fest dass auf seinen Wangen ein Rotschimmer zu sehen war und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen ebenfalls ganz heiß wurden.  
Ihr Blick glitt über seinen gut gebauten Körper, die verwuschelten Haare, die Zigarette - es hatte sie sowieso gewundert, wie er es so lange ohne ausgehalten hatte - und seinen Anzug. Irgendwie wirkte er heute bei weitem nicht so unbeholfen wie sonst.

Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag lang nicht aus den Augen gelassen, hatte sie getröstet, mit ihr getanzt, sie festgehalten. Ganz anders als sie es erwartet hätte. Er war sehr nett zu ihr gewesen - und sie konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass er irgendwie wirklich verdammt gut aussah. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich erneut rot.

Schließlich waren sie bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen. Unten in dem Apartmenthaus bleiben sie stehen, ihre Zimmer lagen im Obergeschoss.  
"Nun... Gute Nacht Miss Hawkeye." Er lächelte leicht. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, trat dann einen Schritt auf ihren Kollegen zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Gute Nacht Jean. Träum was Schönes." Sie drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und stieg die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf.  
Der Blonde blieb einfach stehen. Mit seinen Fingern berührte er die Stelle an seiner Wange, an der er ihre Lippen gespürt hatte.  
Jean... sie hatte ihn zum allerersten Mal Jean genannt. Und sie hatte ihn geküsst.

Deshalb wollte Riza so schnell wie möglich in ihre Wohnung. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. GEKÜSST! Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht?  
Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken und achtete kein bisschen auf die Treppenstufen. Das wäre weniger schlimm gewesen, hätte sie ihre üblichen Stiefel getragen. Als sie jetzt mit den verdammten Stöckelschuhen nur halb auf die nächste Stufe trat rutschte sie ab und flog rückwärts die Treppe hinunter.  
Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall.

Jean hatte sich gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wollte gehen, doch er hatte noch mitgekriegt wie Riza fiel. Und er hechtete fast auf die Treppe zu um sie aufzufangen. Er erwischte sie auch, schlang die Arme um sie, wurde aber von der Wucht ihres Falles umgerissen und knallte auf den Boden.  
Riza zumindest hatte keinen Aufprall gespürt. Der Schmerz blieb aus.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wie ihr Kollege sie besorgt anschaute. Hatte er sie aufgefangen?  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Er war ihr irgendwie verdammt nahe. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt dass sie auf ihm drauf lag, er die Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und... sie ihm wie gebannt in seine strahlend blauen Augen schaute und das Gefühl hatte, darin zu versinken.

Er hob langsam seine Hand und schob ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei strich seine Hand ganz leicht über ihre Wange. Welche sich sofort rosa verfärbten. Er lächelte.  
Ihm war überhaupt nicht mehr bewusst was sie hier taten, Riza ging es genauso. Sie wollte irgendwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was und dann... dann wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen.  
Denn der Blonde hatte eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger gewickelt und sie langsam an sich gezogen bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sie war erst erstaunt, fast erschrocken.  
Dann drang dieses wundervolle Gefühl, dass ihre Körper durchströmte auch in ihr Gehirn vor und sie fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Er setzte sich ein bisschen auf, Riza mit sich und sie schlang nun die Arme um seinen Hals.

Und da wurde ihr klar, dass sie wohl nicht in den Oberst verliebt war. Ja, sie war traurig gewesen, weil sie heute nicht die Braut war - aber nicht, weil sie nicht Roys Braut war. Das wurde ihr jetzt schlagartig klar.  
Ja, sie war früher verliebt in ihn gewesen, doch nachdem er tagein tagaus mit hunderten von Frauen ausgegangen war hatte sie sich wohl... Tag für Tag ein wenig entliebt, wie sie sie jetzt feststellen musste.  
Und es war wohl besser so. Wäre sie immer noch in Roy verliebt... wäre sie jetzt wohl sehr unglücklich und würde vor sich hin weinen. Doch im Moment war sie... und es gab kein anderes Wort dafür, einfach unendlich glücklich.

Als sie keine Luft mehr kriegten lösten sie den Kuss. Riza lächelte den Blonden breit an. Der konnte kaum fassen was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte Riza geküsst, Riza Hawkeye, seine Kollegin, die Eiskönigin des Militärs. Die Frau die er heute noch trösten musste, weil sie unglücklich verliebt war in einen (inzwischen) verheirateten Mann. Die Frau in die er verdammt verknallt war, wie ihm jetzt schlagartig klar wurde.  
"Riza..." fast automatisch nannte er sie jetzt beim Vornamen. Immerhin hatte er sie geküsst. "Ich... also... es.. es"  
Die Blonde lächelte ihn an, ihre Wangen waren ganz rot.  
"Wehe du sagst jetzt dass es dir Leid tut." Sie grinste ein klein bisschen. Er schaute sie erstaunt an. Meinte sie das wirklich? Hieß das, dass es ihr gefallen hatte? Dass sie... doch diesmal war er es der in Gedanken unterbrochen wurde, da Riza ihn zu sich zog um ihn zu küssen.

Er hob sie hoch, immerhin konnte sie mit diesem Schuhen kaum gehen und trug sie die Treppe hoch zu ihrer Wohnung.  
Diese Nacht würden sie beide wohl nie mehr vergessen.  
Als Riza am nächsten Morgen nackt in Jeans Armen aufwachte war sie zuerst erstaunt, dann geschockt, dann erinnerte sie sich daran was passiert war am Tag zuvor.  
Der Blonde war schon wach und hatte amüsiert das Minenspiel seines Engels angesehen.  
"Guten Morgen, meine Süße."  
"Guten Morgen Jean." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich liebe dich." Sie flüsterte die Worte ganz leise in sein Ohr, er spürte wie ihr Atem seinen Nacken streifte und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch." Er zog sie in einen liebevollen Kuss.

Riza hatte das Gefühl unendlich glücklich zu sein. Das Einzige, dass ihr Glück noch steigern hätte können, wäre ein Blick in eine Kristallkugel gewesen, die ihr die Welt in zwei Jahren gezeigt hätte.  
In zwei Jahren, wenn sie selbst vor dem Traualtar stehen würde. Mit Jean.  
Während der Oberst gerade seine Scheidungspapiere unterschrieb. 


End file.
